Sakura's Comfort
by The Forsakened One
Summary: It was something she couldn't explain but it made her happy none the less. NaruSaku Fluff!


**A/N a pretty short one-shot about NaruSaku to vent myself….yea…takes place sometime after the time skip. Some fluff I think…dunno. I think its kinda cute. Lost quite a bit from the move from my head to paper though… **

It was just like every other night for her. It would be late at night, everyone else in the world sleeping peacefully and here she was wide awake staring at the ceiling of her room. Sakura sighed and turned over onto her side so she could look out the window.

"It's still raining…" She didn't mind the rain. It was calming to her. But for now it only seemed to outline the gloom of the world outside of her window.

"Fuck…" Rolling over again she sat up on her bed and looked at the alarm clock which flashed 2:30. She massaged her temples lightly before stripping off her pajamas and quickly donned her normal outfit. She opened her window and quickly crawled through and then closing it tightly so no rain would get in. She slid down and landed on the damp grass. The cool breeze mixing with the rain felt amazing to her. She didn't move for several seconds until she felt the water going through her clothes. Sighing she took off onto the nearest rooftop and made her way to the other side of Konoha.

She landed softly on the roof of one of the apartment buildings and crawled over the edge to one of the windows. Looking inside she could make out the appearance of a person with short spiky hair sprawled out over there bed. The covers littered the floor around the bed having been kicked there some time ago. She couldn't help but smile. She gently pushed the window up, pausing a few times when it screeched, and slipped through. She landed on the bed bouncing a little before turning around and closing the window tightly. Sakura scotched herself to the edge of the bed slipping her shoes off so they wouldn't make the bed dirty.

"Hey….my ramen….stupid teme…." Sakura's heart started to beat faster.

"_Good he didn't wake up." _She slowly moved so she was laying next to Naruto using his chest as a pillow. She giggled to herself when she heard that he was still muttering something incoherent about Ramen.

"No…my Sakura-chan…you take the ramen teme…." Sakura froze.

"_Did he just give up ramen for me!?" _Dream or not, Naruto giving up ramen was a rare sight. She smiled again and then snuggled deeper into his side. He shivered involuntarily when her breath touched his skin. His mind, thinking he was cold, grabbed the nearest source of heat, namely Sakura. She let out a soft 'eep' as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around burying his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath and exhaled before snuggling closer to her. She didn't try to struggle. Instead she just enjoyed it. She gently rubbed the back of her hand against his whiskered cheek and kissed his neck. He shuddered and pulled her closer.

"She…mine….bite you…" She tried to stifle a giggle as her mind imagined Naruto biting Sasuke as he tried to take her.

"It's ok Naruto…" She whispered into his ear. "I'm not going anywhere that your not."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." She heard him whisper back.

"Naruto!? When did you wake up?"

"Just now after you laughed." He pulled back a little so he could see her face. "You know Sakura-chan; you can wake me up if you want to."

"I know but you looked so peaceful sleeping." He smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you ok?" she could tell that he was worried about her.

"Naruto, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me and never let go."

"I promise." He gently kissed her on the lips before pulling back. Sakura grabbed the back of his head pulling him back in close.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him.

She always felt safe there with him. She could never explain it but the feeling of security and love was always there when he was there. She had denied it for so long but Sakura finally realized that this was where she wanted to be. She didn't want to be stuck trying to hammer through ice just to find that what was on the other side was dead from the start. No, She wanted to be right here in a warm embrace with the one person that had always been there for her.

Haruno Sakura slept peacefully for that night and for most of the next day with her arms tightly wrapped around Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
